Two psychopaths One TARDIS
by lollypoplover23
Summary: River finally is released from the stormcage and who else is there waiting for her but her doctor. Rated T just incase for later chapters but now anyone can read :)
1. The stormcage

River laid on her bed as she watched the ceiling drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Its was peaceful. Quiet as always. She couldn't understand why people wanted peaceful and quiet. It was so... so boring. She wanted action adventure. She had counted all the tiles and the cracks. There was nothing to do. God prison was so boring. She lived for the days she saw the doctor. She smiled as thoughts of the wonderful man flowed through her head. She soon heard the faint sound of footsteps. They became louder and louder as they got closer. Then they stopped she could tell that whichever guard it happened to be was outside her cell. She didn't pay much attention to it for they alway were checking on her seeing if she still was in her cell. But she soon changed that when she heard a strange sound. It was the sound of jingling keys.


	2. Freedom

She sat up abruptly and looked over to the cell door. There stood a guard, but not just any guard but her warden. Which was weird because he never came to the cells especially hers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Releasing you" He said with a less than thrilled expression

"What? Really?" She shouted with excitement.

He sighed, "Sadly... yes."

She jumped up with a smile from ear to ear, but the smile fainted a split second later to be replaced with a slightly confused looked. "Why?" She asked.

With another long sigh he said, " Apparently the man you killed never existed."

River smiled and ran to her bed. She pulled out an old tattered suitcase that had been hiding under her bed for years. She placed the suitcase on her bed (if you could even consider that a bed) and started packing. The guard walked away knowing that he just released a killer back into the universe.


	3. Old friend or is it new

River ran around her cell packing excitedly. Her suitcase sat on her bed with clothes piling into it. She had to sit on it for it to close. With it finally closed she sank back onto her bed trying to control her excitement. She was just about calm when a noise was heard. She shot up so fast she became dizzy. When she finally regained her composure she walked to the cell door. She gazed down the long hallway and about 100 yards down there was a blue box with a strange man leaning against it. He looked to her. " Hi honey. I'm home."

She couldn't help but smile but after a split second she dropped the smile and placed her hands on her hips "And what sure of time do you call this?"

He smiled "Well from the looks of it the day you get out of prison."

"Well" she stepped forward " It would seem so"


	4. do you need a lift?

He smiled then raised his hand and with a snap of his fingers the doors to the blue box opened.

"Would you happen to, need a ride?" He said, with a sly grin.

"Hmm. Well as it so happens, I do."

He walked into the box and she followed. She glanced around.

"So.. I'm guessing you know who I am?"

"Yes I do," He smiled. "and I remembered that you were heading back here. I wanted to see if you received your pardon."

"No, actually I didn't. They stuck me back here."

"So how did you get out?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, it would seem that the man I killed never even existed." Her eyes furrowed at him. "Almost like someone has gone through and deleted every trace of himself."

His smile slowly grew wider. "How strange." He was somehow able to say without bursting into laughter.


	5. Pink surprize

She glanced around. "So, where is my room? I'm sure you've made one for me already." She grinned. "Ah let me check," He walked over to the controls. "Upstairs, four doors to the right."

She thanked him as she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the stairs. An evil grin formed on his face as she walked away. When she arrived at her room, she opened her door. The smile dropped from her face. "Really?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone of voice.

Her gaze was met with pink. Pink every which way she turned. "No, no, that's low even for you Doctor." She took a step backward and shut the door. "Could you please help me out?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes. The TARDIS hummed happily. She opened the door again but this time the smile reappeared on her face. "Thanks." She replied, as she walked back into the room. She set her suitcase aside and flopped down on her bed. She admired how comfortable the bed was and how nice it was to be out of prison. Then the sound of an old record player was heard. She beamed. "Well, wow, double thank you."


	6. Peace signs and tie dye?

The doctor danced around the console seemingly pushing random buttons and planning the great adventure, but he then stopped and thought where am going to take her? It had to be amazing. It's going to be her first trip as a free woman. Free women he laughed at the thought, but his smile fell when he found himself asking exactly how long she had been locked up. And he became sadder when he realised it had to a been a long time. She probably didn't even remember what she did. Wow locked up for a crime you didn't even know you did. He decided that he was going to make her dinner and bring it up to her room. He dashed for the kitchen. He entered the barely touched room. He frowned when memories of eating dinner with rose filled his head. He quickly shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He began raiding the cabinets for food. Then it came to him. "I know exactly what to make!" He shouted to no one. He made a mad dash for the freezer. He pulled the door open so fast it almost came with him. He smiled when he came across the item he was searching for. He pulled out a box of fish fingers. He then open the door to the fridge with the same force of the freezer. His smile grew even larger when he came across the second ingredient. He place the box of fish fingers and the carton of custard on the table. He went to the cupboard to retrieve a plate and small bowl. He placed the fish on the plate and stuck it in the microwave. With the push of a few buttons the microwave began to hum. He turned and walked back to the table where he began to slowly and carefully pour the custard. But sudden beep of the microwave cause him to jump and spill a bit of the custard on the table. He stood there for a second then slowly backed away. He grabbed the plate from the microwave. "Ow! Hot! Hot!" He voiced as he almost dropped the plate. With it finally safe on the table he rubbed his hands. " Well I guess that is what potholders are for." He shrugged. He picked up a piece of fish to check if it was done. He took a bite and smiled "Yup. Nice and warm." Then he looked at the custard on the table. He looked around to see if anyone watching with no one there it dipped the fish in the custard on the table. He looked at it then quickly shoved it in his mouth. He then placed the plate and bowl on a tray and headed out of the kitchen. He carefully walked up the stairs not wanting to ruin his _amazing_ meal or hurt himself. He finally made it to rivers room without spilling a drop or injuring himself. He checked his hair,teeth,and strengthen his bowtie. Then he knocked on the door. There was no answer. He shrugged and walked in. He smiled expecting her be sitting pouting about her pink room,but instead he found her sitting peacefully on her bed listening a beatles record. He looked around the room to find it wasn't how he set it. He pouted a bit. River noticed his presents. "Hello sweetie." She sat up. She looked at the tray and asked, "Dinner?" His sight was still fixed on the room he as he nodded. She giggled a bit. She noticed his look "Oh admiring my room are we?" She said with a smirk. "I didn't set this. I didn't do this." " No you didn't the TARDIS was nice enough to change it for me since someone was being mean and cruel." Her stare harden a bit. He looked over to her "Sorry." He gave his cutest smile, and she couldn't stay mad at him. She shook her head in defeat. "So you made dinner?" She smiled. He smiled back "I did." He plopped down on the bed next to her. She looked down at the tray. "And what is this?" She asked "Fish fingers and custard." He grinned like a fool. She looked at him. "Please try it. It is actually really good." She picked up a piece of the fish and dipped it. She looked at it. Ugh if she wasn't so hungry she most likely wont of tried it, but with her hunger and his puppy dog eyes she had too. She sighed a took a bite. She had to admit is was pretty good. She smiled at him not saying that aloud, but he knew. He smiled in victory. Then he glanced around the room again. "What." she said. " Peace signs and tie dye?" He asked. She smiled. " What can I say. I'm a sucker for the 60's."


	7. The little white envelope

His smile grew as his mind put the pieces together. River noticed his silence and the expression his face held. "What?" She finally asked. He flashed his teeth at her. "I know where i'm going to take you." He bolted out of her room. She sat there for a minute dumbfounded. She finally stood up and walked down to the control room. He found him running around the controls smashing random buttons. He stopped then turn to her with a smile. She gave him a look. "Where are you taking me?" She questioned. "You'll have to wait and see." He said with a sly smile. River crossed her arms. "Why can't you just tell me?" "Because," he began "Its a surprize." With that he handed her a little white envelope. "Here you will need this for when we get there. She took it and immediately started opening it. "No!" He yelled. "Not yet." River pouted a bit. Then the tardis made her noise. "You really need to learn how to drive." She said as she flipped a lever up. "No, I can drive fine." He said pushing the lever back down. River looked at him then pushed it down again. "If you did then you wouldn't leave the breaks on." The doctor couldn't think what to say next so he just stood there trying to find a good comeback. Nothing came to him. She smiled in victory as she walked to the doors. She flung them open and took a step out. She jerked her head back forth trying to figure out where she was. "Well..definitely Earth." "Yup. Good ol earth." He smiled. There was a faint sound of screaming ringing through the alley. The screaming slowly got louder. "To be more specific Earth February 9th, 1964." He gave her a tooth grin as he nodded for her to open the small white envelope. She pulled out two pieces of paper, and her jaw doctor laughed a bit while she stood there stunned.


	8. Tickets to the Ed Sullivan Show

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "February 9th, 1964. the Ed Sullivan Show. The Beatles first appearance in america." The doctor smiled and nodded. " But how did you get tickets?" She questioned still not sure how she was holding two tickets to The Beatles first tv appearance. "Well I ran into them in my 10th incarnation and helped them out. Then they ended up giving me tickets." "But then why haven't you used them yet?" "Well," he began then the smile dropped from his face, "I was waiting to take Rose on a special trip." She could hear the sadness in his voice. "Why didn't you?" "Well things happened and shes gone now." She felt her heart grew would've asked what did happen but she took a good guess that he wouldn't want to relive it. They both stood there for what felt like forever not saying a word. Lost in thought. Drenched in sadness. They were thrown out of there daze by loud turned to the direction of the sound. She could see people everywhere. Mobs and mobs of them screaming, shouting,wearing beatles shirts, and holding signs. Her frown slowly left her face. She turn to the doctor who was also smiling. He then took her hand in his. "We better get going if we want to see the show." She smiled bigger then raced forward dragging him behind her. "River!" he cried. She stopped and let go. The doctor rubbed his arm. "Ow!" River put her hand behind her head "Opps sorry." He was still rubbing his arm. River put her hand on his shoulder. I'm really sorry its just.. just i'm so excited." She smiles at him. He smiles back. " It's ok i'll be fine." River smiled and gently took his hand. They then walked toward the huge crowd of people hand in hand.


	9. Authors note

Hey guys thanks for reading my story I hope you are liking it so far :) Reviews would great greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you think, what you think they should do in the furture, or any tips you would like to give please do so. I would love some feedback.

Peace and Love 3

K*****


	10. Gotta love the madness

They finally made it to the outside of the huge mob. The show was edging closer and the screams just kept getting louder. The show had been sold for months. so nine-tenths of the people out there wouldn't even be seeing the show tonight. They were going to have to go home and watch it on the tv. So all those those people standing, screaming hoping for just a glance of the beatles. "This is mad!" The doctor screamed just so River would hear. "I know." she smiled. "Don't you just love it?" They had to push their way through the huge mob to try to get anywhere near the were being pushed and shoved .The doctor started feeling a bit claustrophobic but pushed upward for River. Her golden curls were flying everywhere as she was being pushed about. But the thing was he couldn't believe his eyes. She didn't look like she was going to kill anyone. She wasn't annoyed. She just had a beautiful smile on her face.

They finally made it to the door. Just in time too. With the doctor on the verge of a panic attack and River losing her patience and the urge to take her gun out growing. They ripped the stub part of the ticket off and let them through the door. It was quieter in the studio but not by much. You could still hear the screaming from outside and everytime the door was opened you could hear them even more. They made their way to their seats which was a challenge all its own. People just everywhere (not as bad as outside but still pretty bad.) Their hands were both bright red from holding on tight enough so as not to get pulled apart. They finally reached their seats. They both let out a long sigh of relief. the doctor popped down into the seat. He was breathing heavily. River sat down in her seat which was right next to him. "Are you alright?" She questioned as she noted his heavy breathing. "Yea...i'm...fine.." He answered between breathes. "You don't sound ok." "Just..give...me...a...minute...i'm...not...used.. .to...being...in...large...crowds...for...long...t imes" "Oh." she frowns. " You must be claustrophobic i'm sorry for making you come." "No its ok I wanted to come." He said with a smile as his breathing started to get back to normal. She smiles back as she looks around at all the people waiting...not so patiently. "I wonder how many people are in will get to be in the same room as The Beatles." She asked as more of a rhetorical question. "728 including us." She looked at him. "I got abit bored so I counted them." He smiled a geeky smile. "Ok then smartie how many will watch it live on tv?" "Ah about 73,700,000 people." He smiled bigger. She shook her head but couldn't help but smile. "What time is it?" "Ah." He looked around for a clock. "7:45" "What time does it start?" "8:00" She smiled getting more excited as the show grew closer. Then the lights went down and Ed Sullivan walked onto the stage.


	11. A show worth seeing

Ed was going off saying the usually things, but the doctor wasn't paying attention his gaze was fixed on River. She was sitting eagerly in her chair;smiling to a point that must be painful.

He tried to match her smile but stopped at a few seconds to find that it was as he thought- painful. He fell into a daze watching her. His eyes focusing on her beautiful face. Her perfectly straight, white teeth showing through the smile. Her eyes, bold, filled with happiness ,colored with touches of gold. And finally her hair. A perfect embodiment of her.

Big,**BOLD**, and beautiful.

He was thrown out of the daze by Ed. "Ladies and gentlemen The Beatles!" The crowd went mad. Everyone was screaming and jumping. Even river. He smiled and started shouting too.

The beatles began playing "Till There Was You" And everyone went even more mad. The music was barely audible but River didn't seem to mind. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and soon the doctor who jumping and screaming right with her. Rivers eyes painted a picture words couldn't describe. They told a story of excitement and life long dreams being fulfilled. It was the kind of look that the doctor die just to see again. If he was to tramped by fans he would care. It would be worth it. The music and the screaming continued for abit and then want felt like only a few short minutes later they were done. River sat back down in seat her smile still wide. The doctor soon took his seat next to her. "River would you like to say for the rest of the show, or get out of here before the fans leave and go wild." She looks at him "Lets sneak out before it gets wild." He nodded as they got low and sneak out of the room. The crowd outside is much quieter than it was when they had gone it. It had also decreased in size by a fair amount. Most everyone had given up hope on seeing The Beatles and went home to watch it on the television. They made their way through the small crowd with an occasional push. It didn't bother either of them; they both were smiling ear to ear. They soon made it to the back of the crowd and headed toward the alley where they had left the tardis. they walked hand in hand humming the tune I wanna hold your hand. Their humming was soon drowned out by the sound of screaming and running.

***sorry it has taken me so long to update... but its just that when I dont get any feedback I can't get into a writing mood. I get discouraged and wonder if I should contuine or if I should just give it up :/ ***


	12. Author's note

I am sooo sorry. I can't believe how long it was been since I have updated. I was really really busy with school, BUT school is now out so I now WILL be updating. Again I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads this story and wants me to continue it.


End file.
